Emotions
by MysticGoth
Summary: This is what I think should happen in The End Part 3, Raven is loking out her window, feeling her emotions running through her body, but it's Love that's making her crazy. RobinRaven One Shot


_Emotions_

_My father is defeated…_

_I look outside my window at the pouring rain, I sigh. I know I'm meant to be happy, but there's something that is still bothering me. My Emotions._

_You've got me feeling emotions  
Deeper than I've ever dreamed of  
You've got me feeling emotions  
Higher than the heavens above_

_I can fully express most emotions now, but I'm really afraid to express that one emotion, love. I know it sounds crazy to be of love, but it's the person that I love I'm afraid of._

_Rejection…_

_He is the only person that ever made me feel safe from harm and cared for me when non one even noticed that I was there. But I'm afraid that he might be in love with someone else._

_I played with the clasp of my white cloak nervously, then I feel his presence at my door. I open it with one flip of the my hand and I hear footsteps coming toward me and the voice that I love to hear said,_

"_Raven?"_

_I feel good  
I feel nice  
I've never felt so  
Satisfied  
I'm in love  
I'm alive  
Intoxicated  
Flying high_

_I smile slightly,_

"_Robin, what's wrong?"_

_I feel his hand on my shoulder and he said, "I was going to ask you the same thing, you've been in your room since we've got back from the battle with Slade and your father. Are you okay?"_

_I stare at the rain, seeing Robin's reflection in the window, I sigh again and turn around to face him, with my white hood still up, "I'm fine, just thinking." I walked past him and sat on my bed, deep in thoughts about the person in front of me. _

_I felt him sit next to me and asked worriedly,_

"_Thinking about what?" I shake my head, "Nothing you could be concerned about."_

_It feels like a dream  
When you touch me tenderly  
I don't know if it's real  
But I like the way I feel  
Inside_

_You've got me feeling emotions  
Deeper than I've ever dreamed of  
You've got me feeling emotions  
Higher than the heavens above_

_In the morning  
When I rise  
You are the first thing  
On my mind_

_That's when Robin grabbed my hand,_

"_What do you mean I wouldn't be concerned? You're my best friend, Raven."_

_That statement almost brought tears to my eyes, but he said I was his friend, only a friend. Robin must've saw tears in my eyes, because he asked,_

"_Are you alright?"_

_I stood up with tears in my eyes and walked once again to the window, watching the rain fall down. I once again felt Robin's hand touch my shoulder he turned me around and said demanding,_

"_What's wrong?"_

_And in the middle  
Of the night  
I feel your heartbeat  
Next to mine  
If feels like a dream_

_I pull away from him, I whispered,_

"_It's my emotions, I can fully express most emotions I could never feel, but somehow I don't want to express them cause I'm afraid of never feeling the way I feel again." Robin lifted up my chin, looking at me confused,_

"_Rae, you're talking in riddles, what are you saying?"_

_I looked at him, straight into his masked eyes, and sighed,_

"_It's the one emotion I can feel now about the person I care for the most, in fact," I turn back toward the window, "I think I'm in love with him."_

_When you love me tenderly  
I don't know if you're for real  
But I like the way I feel  
Inside_

_You've got me feeling emotions  
Deeper than I've ever dreamed of  
You've got me feeling emotions  
Higher than the heavens above_

_Out of the corner of my eye, I see Robin starting to look nervous, I turn back to him and did something I never thought I would do, I hugged him. Slowly, I felt him hug me back, I whispered in his ear, "Thank you."_

_He whispered back, "For what?" I smile slightly again, "For being there for me, just being someone I can count on."_

_We stood in that embrace for what seemed like forever, and then Robin pushed me gently away, with my arms still around his neck and one of his hands still on my back._

_He looked into my eyes as he slowly lifted up his mask, revealing blue eyes; they were telling me that I could only see his eyes and no one else._

_I slowly leaned my head forward, so did he and finally our lips touched…_

_You know the way to make me lose control  
When you're looking into my eyes  
You make me feel so  
High_

_I never felt so alive, so free and yet I felt scared. I didn't know why, but I did. We stopped and he looked into my eyes and whispered,_

"_I love you, Raven." Those words that's what scared me. I wanted to say it right back, but my mouth wasn't moving. Robin smiled at me and said,_

"_You don't have to say it, I know you do love me. Good night my dark angel." He slipped his mask back on and left. _

_I touched my lips, looked out the window and…_

_I sighed, but this time, with happiness._

_You've got me feeling emotions  
Deeper than I've ever dreamed of  
You've got me feeling emotions  
Higher than the heavens above_

_THE END_


End file.
